User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s World: SUCIDE Rates Jump Up to 100%
Somewhere in the city... (The entire team is seen looking around for ROZETTA’s assailants. Jones looks around and sees City Hall and a few other buildings. He then summons Samuel) Jones: King, see if you can spot interesting with your own eyes. Samuel: But we did found something interesting. (pointing) Look over here! Jones: What? (turns around and sees a black blur in light fog) Fog? It’s May, how could there be fog? Martine: Moist air, cool surfaces, temperature, and a sunny day. It seems abnormal for an enemy to appear. Jasper: (holding two hex bolts) And we have one on our crosshairs! Get ready! Rita: No, Jasper. One enemy usually goes in groups or teams. There may be more than that. (Bateman is seen coming out of the fog, with a taunting smirk) Gabriel: (aiming his shotgun) What are you doing? Aren’t you going to surrender? (Bateman doesn’t respond and slowly walks to the team) Ramirez: (shooting his webs) Shouldn’t he stuck too? (Bateman freezes the webs without his hands as he slowly walks. Shocked of Bateman’s persistence, the team slowly walks backwards while Gloria, Rita, Gabriel, Jones, and Rook fire their weapons at Bateman, with some of them managed to bruise him or break some of his small bones. Gabriel fires one devastating blow that manages to destroy the ice and break Bateman’s ribcage before stopping instantly, sending him sliding to the ground and inadvertently activating a trap that melts the ice) Jones: Nice one, Ramirez. And now to find out what’s in Bateman’s mentally insane head. King Platinum! Gloria: No, Jones, DON’T!!! King Platinum: (approaching Bateman and throwing his fist) ORA!!! CRACK!!! (Bateman is now seen with King Platinum’s fist on his head. Seeing this, he slightly laughs out of spite) Jones: Oh, don’t give us that stupid laugh, Bateman. You’re headache gonna get a hundred times worse than normal if my Stand’s gonna drill your head. Bateman: (spiteful) None of you don’t get it, do you? You’re already doomed from the start... I have no reason to elaborate on either ROZETTA’s whereabouts or what’s she’s planning... (maniacally) YOU ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! SOON, WE WILL TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT AND SKIN YOU LIKE PATHETIC SH*THEADS YOU ARE!!!!! WE WILL ALL SEND YOU TO HELL!!! WE WILL SEND TO- Skylar: (hooking Bateman) Quiet, Bateman! (Bateman gets dragged and disappears into the fog, slightly disturbing the team. Jasper tries firing waves of energy at the fog, but receives no signal of the enemy hit) Jasper: Strange, wasn’t my magic supposed to track someone even if they were to lose a limb or... WHOOSH! (The fog reveals the whole SUICIDE Unit including Warren and Louis, shocking the team) Rook: So you guys have decided to show yourselves at this time of day, huh? Warren: Don’t expect that any of you are going to stop us! We’ve been with the Unit ROZETTA ordered them around for a few more tweaks! Gloria: I’m guessing that you wanted all of you people to show up to take us down! Ernest: Ha ha ha ha ha! That’s not even the rest of the Unit! The only ones standing are the leader and the mystery guy no one will ever know!!! Julia: (facepalms) We could’ve used the Judge or the Mayor or whatever just to prove we mean business! I always like the... Louis: Julia, you’re not doing that again. Louis 2: (appears behind Louis) I have my eye on you. Tim: We’ve only expected all of you to arrive so we could end your superpower game for eternity! Rosamund: And so that I can rip your face off, Gloria! Emilio: You are now going to pay for what’ve you done to us! Polly: After all, you still underestimate my power! (The Unit glares at Polly) Alex: Isn’t Ad Astra the word you’re looking for? Polly: Why would I go back dragging my useless comrades to confront you? I will be the one who deserves ROZETTA’s attention no matter what! See you guys later.. in HELL! (A strange orange armor appears behind Polly, who jumps to it and blasts off, leaving the unit with one less member) Brock: (hijacking Emilio’s phone) She’s gone? Good. She’s annoying as f**k anyway... Emilio: Who is this?! (Skylar counts the members of the SUICIDE Unit and looks at her fingers) Skylar: 11 members. Okay colleagues, how are we going to get a shot at this? Louis 2: If you count many of us... Louis 3: ...Then they won’t stand a chance! (The Unit huddles and talks to each other while the team looks by) Grace: (holding an apple) Hey Rook, could you give fruit to Newton at home? It’s very complicated to talk about, so I want you to act responsible. Rook: Couldn’t you use your Conduit powers to reach him? Grace: (sweating) That’s partially the point... Yeah... (gives Rook a list) And here’s a list of stuff to do with Newton. Rook: Not sure what you’re doing, but okay. (walks away from the team) Call me if you’re in trouble. Gabriel: I could see that either you wanted Rook to be away from the fight, or you forgot about your pet dog some time ago. Grace: (contemptuous) I didn’t forget him! I... I... just wanted him to stay out of it, you know?! Ramirez: You don’t have to make your best friends like this! You have to give them chances! Grace: (in disbelief) I... I... (sighs) I didn’t really believe in this, but I felt this is what I have to do. Although I appreciate Rook for being a great cop, I worry about the future of my good friends. And with all of that torment they’ve been through thanks to these monsters, we would never be the same... Grace: I’ve lost Chief King, Michelle, Dupont, and Nathan thanks to the enemies we’ve been fighting against. But that also means Rupert, Mia, Zoe, Jake, and Rita too... I have lost too much in my life, that I believed that I’m my own stepping stone to a sad demise. Alex: We’ve lost so many people too, Grace, but that doesn’t mean we are losers! Grace: I had these powers when I was struck by lightning over two years ago, by the time the Bureau ended. I didn’t know of them a few days later, but without much thought in it, I felt invincible and powerful, but it’s my fault I can’t save all of my good friends. I wanted to be strong, (pointing to the Unit) I could take down any one of them if I have to! I have to find my own meaning! Gloria: Grace, we wanted to find something too. Death is hard to deal with, but all we had to do is to move on. We’re a team, and teammates always stick together! I vowed to protect my son after what happening to his fa... my Jake... I don’t really feel like saying this, but it makes me feel like I wanna see Jake again. Martine: Oí, Gloria. We have a Unit about to strike any moment now, so we need to get ready! Amir: Too late, team! Jasper and I made a quick peek to see where they are, but they now had a bomb!!! Grace: A bomb?! I’ll handle it! (Grace quickly dashes to the beeping bomb) Amir: Grace, no! You can’t handle that bomb!!! It’s too dangerous!!! Ramirez: I got this! (runs to the side) We just need to pull it... Grace: Ramirez, watch out! (As Grace reaches the bomb, she starts zapping it with electricity and covers it in ice, having Ramirez try to quickly throw away, but it was too late...) BOOM!!!!! (Jasper blocks the team from the explosion while closing his eyes. As the dust settles, Jasper deactivates his shield and much to his shock, sees Grace, Ramirez, and Amir injured from the explosion. Grace is the most affected, having several shrapnel on her chest and suffering from a lot of burns) Jasper: Oh my God, Ramirez! Husband! Grace! (Jasper quickly comforts Amir while Jones holds up a burned Grace) Jones: (devastated) Damn it! How could we be tricked by the Unit to face them?! It would’ve never happened if we went after ROZETTA ourselves! Gloria: (saddened) We’re all are, Jones, but right now, we need to find one of the SUICIDE Unit members. Rook: (helping up Ramirez) Ramirez? Ramirez? You all right? Ramirez: (recovering) I’m... I’m... not bien. What happened to Grace and Amir? Rook: They’re going to be okay. Can you still walk? Ramirez: Yep. (pulls out his frying pan) Good timing for my frying pan to take the bullet from that bomb. Rook: Alright... (sighs) Cathy, can you scan where they placed the bomb? Rosamund: No need, you are now already on the bullseye! (Rosamund throws a metal plate that is suddenly stopped by Rupert’s bubble, but it explodes anyways, but without harming the others) Rupert: 29 feet, that’s how far my bubbles usually go... Rosamund: You may have survived my bomb, but you will now have another problem if you try coming after ROZETTA! I hope you’re bringing Gloria with you! (runs away) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Gloria: I’ll go get her! Jones: Gloria, no! Remember when we’re investigating the Rocket Cow Killer? Gloria: I did, but I’m ending this little game! (Gloria quickly runs after Rosamund, who drops several bombs of energy that instantly explode near Gloria, sending her off the trail) Narrator: Usually, the average chaser would fall off their trail trying to reach a pesky runner. Gloria, the one with the Vibanium shields, is the example. However, being a quick and smart thinker, Gloria has set up a plan from her four years of rugby running. (Gloria becomes determined and swipes the ground with her shield, blowing off chunks of it and quickly jumping to the chunk) Narrator: She literally sweeps the floors with her shield! (As Gloria closes in to Rosamund, the latter turns around and fires a pistol at her, but the detective deflects the bullets and punches Rosamund several times) Gloria: HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA! Gloria: (flips over Rosamund) THIS IS FOR PULLING ME!!! CRAAAACCCKKK!!! (In slow motion, Gloria kicks Rosamund in the jaw as she flips around, making her flip backwards) Gloria: (punches Rosamund’s ribs and kicks her down) THIS IS FOR RUINING MY NECK... LACE!!!! STOMP!!! (Rosamund’s neck can be seen being shattered into pieces of bone as Gloria crushes her spine and throat) Gloria: (pulling Rosamund’s hair and charging a punch) AND THIS IS FOR CHAINING ME UP FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES!!! (Gloria begins to destroy Rosamund’s head with a charged punch) SHATTER! (Suddenly, Gloria is now sent flying to the ground in slow motion with broken shields while Rosamund chuckles) Rosamund: Didn’t you forget that I placed those explosive bullets on your shields? See if you can try using the Speed Gear now that I have you where you are! (Rosamund places an explosive can of Rocket Cow and lights it up and shoots the air multiple times around Gloria. Seeing a broken piece of Vibranium, Rosamund throws it at the explosive can before returning time back to its original motion, having her nemesis get blown up to the sky by the can before being hit by several bullets) Rosamund: You’re good as dead, Gloria! I should’ve killed you instantly when I had the chance, but I am now ending this! (Rosamund leaps very high and kicks Gloria several times. As Jones sees the scene in shock, Rosamund brutally beats up Gloria and drags her to a big metal factory) Jones: Jesus Christ, Gloria doesn’t stand a chance against that bloodthirsty beast! She headed towards that girder factory! Cathy: Great, now we have three people down! We’re dropping like flies here, team! We need to help Gloria out! Gabriel: We know, but what if there’s a lot of SUICIDE Unit members trying to kill us? We might need a guy fast and/or sneaky enough to outpace the agents. Grace is out as she was blown up by a bomb, and Alex can easily get the team’s attention by flying around! Alex: Hey, I don’t just fly around, you know? (Inside the factory, Rosamund is seen throwing barrels of burning gasoline at Gloria, who quickly dodges them and runs off while many employees run away from the scene in panic) Gloria: Thank God I was able to recover quickly this time, but I won’t last much longer if Rosamund keeps attacking me like that! And I’m a bit short on spots I need to get comfy with! My shields are still broken thanks to Rosamund, but I can make this worth it! (Gloria quickly climbs a pillar and kicks it to send dozens of stone at Rosamund, but she doesn’t seemed surprised) Rosamund: The same trick again? (Throws a Rocket Cow can) You’re running out of special abilities with your useless shields, old woman! Gloria: (slides through the railing) Would you call me old when I slide my way through? (Gloria goes to another railing and slides through while Rosamund quickly goes to where Gloria is. She then throws several syringes at Gloria, who simply blocks them with her back) Rosamund: (jumps to Gloria) AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Gloria launches her shields at Rosamund, pinning her down. However, Rosamund activates her Speed Gear and escapes by punching the floor, only to see fire and a bunch of debris below) Rosamund: Hah! You think fire can burn me? You are still pathetic in your age! (As Gloria struggles to reach Rosamund, the serial killer grabs to the ledge, lifts herself up, and brutally punches Gloria multiple times before grabbing a burning girder to finish her off) Rosamund: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NOW DIE, GLORIA!! YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE NEXT! Alex Turner; Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A (Ramirez is seen driving a jeep while Rupert is seen on top of a fancy building looking for any enemies) Rupert: Any luck, Eduardo? Ramirez: Nope, but I’m feeling a bit cold... Wasn’t it supposed to be near summer? Rupert: Having low temperatures at May is sure unusual, but that might mean Bateman is around here somewhere. Ramirez: Alright! But I may need to act natural around here. I remember the last time we caught up with Bateman and his friends! Spidey-Drone, go search for any ice around! (The Spider-Drone flies away from Ramirez and search for any ice while Rupert watches far away. Gabriel is seen walking to a recently ruined trailer park and looks around. He sees a purple crystal while walking and picks it up while Rupert suddenly hears buzzing sounds) Rupert: (suspicious) Could that be... Gabriel: It is very obvious... Rupert: (simultaneously) Tim Cooper. Gabriel: (simultaneously) Skylar Sage. Rupert and Gabriel: So that’s their favorite hiding spots huh? (getting their weapons) This game is still not over yet! (The team members go on to find many surprising discoveries in different place. Martine sees a bunch of fires forming a circle in a grassy land, Jasper senses a flying assailant around the Maple Heights mall, Cathy and Alex see a bunch of destroyed cars flying around on a highway, and Rita approaches a wandering Julia, who is seemingly awaiting her enemy. Jones and Rook are seen on the path to City Hall, moping about) Jones: (looking at his phone) Grace isn’t getting any better, but not worse, so she’s kinda fine. Amir has recently woken up, so his treatment may take a few minutes to hours until he’s back on the road again. Rook: We’ve split up our team members to fight the Unit in different locations, but it doesn’t we have to defeat them one by one. We have one plan that might bring everybody together. You know what I mean, right? Jones: Of course I do! And we’re doing this together! Let’s get the special comm device for all active members in the field! (Jones reveals a silver briefcase and opens it up, revealing a circular device. He then uses it to contact his team) Jones: (on the special comm) Everybody, we know the plan! We’re going bring ourselves together if we want to defeat the SUICIDE Unit! Joe and Louis are still out there, but we’re on both saving Amir and Grace and fighting these two off! We don’t have much to lose! Those guys will stop at nothing! The Team: We’re on it! Jones: (placing the comm in his briefcase) Looks like we’re going in a duo now, Rook. Keep an eye for the two Ad Astrans while we get to the hospital. Rook: Alright. In case things get tough, stop time at the right moment! (Jones and Rook handshake before setting off to the hospital, only to be greeted with gunfire by a flying assailant) Rook: OH SH*T!!! (Rook fires his rifle at Tim Cooper, who flies randomly trying to strike Rook and Jones) Tim: (firing his guns) You think you little sh*ts can make out of this place alive? I will turn you into ash and bones before you could even die properly! Jones: (blocking the bullets with King Platinum) You really think those bullets can harm us? You should do another maneuver like the time you ran away! Tim: I don’t need to run or hide away from you, coward! (launching missiles) AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! King Platinum: (punching the missiles) ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (The missiles explode, sending both Jones and Rook flying back to a white building) Tim: How do you like that, Rook? Thanks to my expertise, I managed to make the Gear System merged in our body activated permanently, giving me the chance to shine! Good luck getting out of this now, (aiming his rocket arm) because you’re never going to reach the hospital in time! (Rupert is seen floating inside a large bubble with several bubbles floating aside him. As he comes out of bubble and gets closer to Tim, he fires a bullet to his head, much to Jones and Rook’s relief) Rook: Thanks Rupert! Rupert: Express your thanks later, you two. We still have a plan to catch! Cooper can still regenerate from his wound, so you have to go now! (Jones and Rook quickly leave while Rupert confronts Tim, who pops the bullet out of his regenerating head. As Rupert is about to attack again, Tim fires a silver pointed projectile out of his back, shocking Rupert by the neck momentarily before being fired back at Tim, who simply flicks it away) Tim: So you have a new power, huh? (sarcastic) What a shock. Rupert: Cooper, you don’t want to get further into this. You don’t want to make your sentence worse than before. Tim: 40 years? Yeah right, as if I’m going to return to my life dead! Rupert: What about your family? Shouldn’t you have mother, wife, and children look at you as a monster? Tim: I’ve already lost everything, Winchester. I’m not going back! Rupert: Think for a moment about your daughter, Sally... Tim: I’ve told you!!! (firing his weapons) You’re now pissing me off!!! (The bullets hit the bubbles protecting Rupert and come back to Tim, but he shoots them down while Rupert leaps to another bubble) Rupert: You were always a disappointment in civility, Cooper. First you killed your own kin as punishment, and then you joined a woman that make your sister and father into this mess. Tim: Enough of this! Why do you have to bring up the past when you’re already dead?! You don’t deserve to be Lab Chief the first time I knew you! Thanks to you snooping sh*ts, I have no time to think!!! I will end this nightmare all for the peaceful life Lord ROZETTA promised me! (activating his boosters) RRRAAAARRRUUGHHHH!!!!! (Rupert prepares to swing his clackers at Tim as he gets closer. In the factory, Gloria catches the burning girder swung by Rosamund and punches it to her, only for her to slow down time again and free herself from the girder and quickly go behind her) Rosamund: That was close. I would’ve been crushed at that wall over there if I wasn’t careful enough. Gloria is barely aware of the surrounding area, so I’ll make this kill merciful for her! (Rosamund prepares to chop off Gloria’s head and swings her hand into it, but it breaks instead of decapitating the detective) Rosamund: (exasperated) WHAT?! Impossible! The back armor is supposed to protect her back, but how did she managed to block it at this time? (Gloria turns around with her shield turning into an armor and breaks Rosamund’s cheek at a quick but normal-paced movement) Rosamund: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! What kind of maniac is she is?!?! I need to get out of here! (Rosamund quickly jumps away from Gloria and regenerates from her injuries and observes Gloria going to her at a slightly faster movement) Rosamund: So she’s affected by my Speed Gear’s power? How futile. The last time I confronted her is when she wasn’t affected by my power in the airport! We had similar Gears, but that’s it. She could be doing something to throw off balance. I will resume time movement about now to see if she’s going to do a moment of dumb luck. (Rosamund resumes movement of time and quickly moves to the top of a machine while Gloria quickly punches a metal wall several times, making the burning factory shake) Rosamund: Is this going to touch me, Hayes? As a humiliating experience? Gloria: (turns to Rosamund) Nope, but you should be more careful on what you’re on! (A burning girder falls onto Rosamund, only burning her face and putting her head in a distorted angle. Rosamund regenerates and turns her head back) Rosamund: Nice try, but you’ll need more than that! (Several girders fall onto Rosamund and knock her down, giving Gloria time to escape the burning factory. She sees several workers escape the factory via fire escapes and the openings of the wall before going to the doors, which turn out to be separated from the factory itself. Gloria quickly escapes the factory before it explodes) (Seeing the explosion, Gloria walks away exhausted and sees a news helicopter fly by. She momentarily looks away and sets off, unaware that Rosamund is still alive and hiding in the bushes) 60 feet away from Gloria... (Ramirez looks at the device showing the view of the Spidey-Drone. It detects an armored Bateman, who sees the drone and freezes it. Ramirez starts to feel a bit cold and searches for Bateman with his Spider-Lens. He finally spots Bateman, who is quickly skating through the ice in a frenzied matter) Ramirez: (agitated) Dang! I gotta move, now! (Ramirez turns his car around and moves away with Bateman quickly following him. Jones and Rook are seen driving to the hospital looking for Louis and Joe) Jones: These two Ad Astrans must be here around somewhere... they least likely have the chance to ambush us if we’re far away from that hospital over there. Rook: I knew a movie where two guys were being attacked by a bunch of criminal awaiting for them outside a hospital. Joe and Louis are possibly doing the same thing. Jones: We know Leroux has the ability to clone himself and manipulate fire, which makes him hard to hit with bare hands... Rook: And we know Warren can use a strange gadget to control any technological gadgets or people alongside his telekinesis. Jones, I know it is off-topic, but is Leroux’s surname actually Leroux? I keep seeing his personal records to be Leurox. Jones: Leurox? What kind of idiot has the surname Leurox? (Jones sees Rook speechless and gets his message) Jones: Oh, Leurox was his real surname. Louis changed it when he got the job to sound way more suave. I didn’t really like that guy the first time I saw him. (The car stops far away from the hospital. Rook and Jones come outside and get their disguises from the trunk) Rook: Trench coat? Check. Groucho? Check. Fedora? Check. Business suit? Check. Suitcase? Check. Tie? Check. Wig and mask? Check. And polished shoes? Check. Jones: Alright, we have have everything we need. Let’s get to work! The fate of the world lies on our hands, Rook. Whatever our friends are doing, they are all here for you and the rest of Grimsborough. We may be different, but we will be soon able to earn the respect and morality we’ve lost long ago. Our choice is our part... (As Jones talks, Rosamund confronts Gloria once again and evilly grins. Gabriel, Martine, Jasper, the Turner couple, and Rita are seen preparing for battle and fighting several of the SUICIDE Unit members, who have been permanently empowered by the Gear System. Rook confidently nods and dresses up into a shady man while Jones disguises himself as a handsome business man) Rook: (snaps his fingers at Jones) Click-click! You’re looking damn fine today, Mr. Jones! Jones: (snaps his fingers at Rook) Click-click! You’re looking so mysterious under that mask, Rook-san! Rook: Okay, enough of the handsome talk. Let’s go get Amir and Grace. (As Rook and Jones continue walking, several of their friends are seen fighting the SUICIDE Unit in different places while following the plan. As they reach the hospital, Warren, Louis, clones of Louis, and ROZETTA’s minions quickly confront them) Warren: What are you two think you’re doing? Jones: (handsome voice) I’m from New York City here to visit my good friend here, who has been recently injured in a accident! This guy over here is just a lad who is minding his own business. Louis: (revealing a poster showing Rook) Do you happen to know these guys? (Rook and Jones, now a bit nervous, shake their heads. The Ad Astrans let them go, but not before a Louis clone gives them a “I’m watching you” gesture) Joe: Wait a minute! (barges in the hospital and points to someone) It’s them! (Rook and Jones are aghast of Joe’s suspicions while the staff and people are disturbed by his presence. It turns out that Joe is pointing to two people way similar to Jones and Rook) Jones Doppelgänger: What? Did you know our relationship? Louis Clone 1: Gay people, huh? I knew it! I knew he’s always gay for Rook! Louis Clone 2: It’s called bisexuality, Louis. He already loves Zoe. ROZETTA’s Soldier 1: (dragging the doppelgängers) Let’s send ‘em to the dogs! ROZETTA’s Minions: (raising their fists) YEAH!!! Rook Doppelgänger: Wait, you have the wrong people! ROZETTA’s Soldier 2: Bullsh*t! (As the goons begin beating up the doppelgängers, Jones and Rook quickly leave the scene and enter the elevator. They then change back to their original outfits and go to the fifth floor. After exiting the elevator, they see a dazed Amir walking about) Jones: Amir! Amir: Urrrhhh... Papa, why can’t I take the sugar jar... (Amir falls onto Rook’s arms) Rook: (worried) Amir, are you okay? Amir: Rook? Rook? Hello? Operator? Jones: (uses his cybernetic eye to check Amir) His vitals are fine and all, but the problem is: the brain’s a bit messed up from the bomb, so it may take long for him to recover. Only Gabriel is helpful enough to restore it, so we can get him back! Rook: Let’s not forget about Grace too. She’s still in room 43. We don’t know long the Ad Astrans will start searching us, so let’s make our time quick! (Rook and Jones start moving to room 43 while Joe and Louis realize that the doppelgängers are not the police after they are left bruised and bleeding by the crowd) Joe: Their not them. That guy must Swedish and the other one was just some civilian. Louis: If they’re in this building, then let’s search every nook and cranny in this place for these bastards! (The enemy crowd quickly enters the hospital as the duo reach Grace’s room) RUMBLE... (Rook, quickly knowing that their enemies are in, opens the door to find Grace, fully healed, pulling out her leg cast) Grace: Rook, Jones. You’re here! I was about to leave this hospital until some rumbling started to go into my ears. Jones: We got no time, Grace. ROZETTA’s minions have reached the hospital! We need to go, now! Grace: Right on. (opens the window) The fifth floor may take a long time for them to search, (puts on her sock and shoe) so we’re still okay! (Grace jumps out of the window and flies off. Jones follows too by coming out of the window and leaping. Rook uses his jetpack to follow his friends outside. One soldier goes inside Grace’s room and finds the three of them flying away) ROZETTA’s Soldier: They’re getting away! Shoot them! (The soldiers aim their weapons and fire at the trio. Thankfully, Rook manages to find a way through the bullet’s upcoming path and flies to where the bullets are least likely to fly through) Rook: Do the same as me! Jones: Flying? We are already doing that! Grace: No, I think he meant flying to his position! Rook: And get behind or in front of me! We don’t want to get hit! (Jones and Grace follow suit and begin attacking the soldiers back. Joe telekinetically turns the bullets into two separate floating platforms for him and Louis while the Louis clones start chasing them on their feet, much to Rook’s exasperation) Rook: Oh great. All we can do is to hope our friends are doing alright. (Gabriel is seen hiding in a RV and holding a walkie-talkie) Gabriel: We’re not doing alright! Everything’s gone down clockwork! Ramirez: (through the walkie-talkie) My clock’s frozen locked, and in addition, my vehicle is freezing! Cathy: (through the walkie-talkie) We can’t give up, Gabriel! It’s our only chance of defeating the SUICIDE Unit! The preferred spot is about 50 feet far, so we may have a chance! (Skylar starts blasting several RVs with her energy) Gabriel: The boundaries are too risky, Cathy. What if we get stuck in the crossfire too? (Amir is seen lying on the top of the hospital holding a walkie-talkie) Amir (weakly): Gabe, what do you know when these Ad Astrans failed to fight the neohumans 5 months ago? We are fighters, we don’t give up! Our chances of survival may be low, but what we can do is to stop everything ROZETTA’s planning for! (All of the members of the team can be seen) Jasper: 13 of us against 11 people! That’s 2 members short for them! No matter what consequences we cannot foresee, all of us will be victorious in this war! The Team (excluding Rook, Jones, and Grace): Yeah! Martine: Then let us show how ROZETTA can do without her cowardice via these goons! (draws her sword) Onward my friends! (The team now begins to face their newly-supercharged enemies face-to-face) To be continued... Category:Blog posts